Freefalling Memories
by rory1
Summary: Tomoyo's not troubled, just under depression. Her life feels weary, with the call of her mother, an appointment was made for her to go see a new posh psychiatrist. Will it help? ExT


I remember there was a time I wanted to fall. I wanted to fall from the sky and watch the clouds drift right through me. It was MY dream. It was my fantasy. It wasn't my mother's or my friend's. I just wanted to feel the air wisp my hair and feel the anticipation of dropping.into nowhere.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji had the same dream every night for the past month. Before she went to bed, she would get into a night gown, one that would make her feel free while flying. She wanted to fly, she wanted to be free.  
  
Her life wasn't as glamorous as everyone thought. Sure she had luxury, but she was always incubated by her mother. As she grew older, everything she done or said was for her mother. She never really cared for much other than her best friend, who she still loves, but hardly sees.  
  
"Tomoyo, wake up dear," Her mother Sonomi said patting her daughter small shoulders, "You have an appointment today."  
  
Tomoyo woke to the cold tone of her mother. Her eyes were still dry from the tears she shed last night, her feet were still numb from wanting to fly, she got up slowly, "I'm up mom." She stumbled to her feet and cupped her forehead, "Mom what appointment? I have class today."  
  
Sonomi stood in front of her, "Look at you. You've been like this for much too long." She grabbed her daughter's hand and dragged her to the bathroom, "Look at your self in the mirror. You look sick. Your eyes are as small as pebbles and you lost your complexion, you don't even comb your hair anymore!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at her reflection. She really wouldn't recognize herself. Her hair was rigged, her face was pale and dry, and her eyes were extremely puffy. "I'm fine mom, I don't need to go to a spa or a hair salon, or-"  
  
"You're going to see a psychiatrist."  
  
Tomoyo's mouth widened, "A WHAT?!"  
  
"A shrink."  
  
"I'm not a mental case mom, I just need a break-"  
  
"You're going, that's final."  
  
Tomoyo stormed out of her room and dug under her covers, "I'm old enough to make my own decisions mom, I'm 17, I don't need a shrink!"  
  
"You're still a minor and you're living in my household, therefore you are obliged to do what I say, now get dressed and get into that car, NOW!"  
  
Not wanting to cause more of a ruckus, Tomoyo got up and went into the shower, closing the door behind her, "COMB YOUR HAIR," she heard from the outside.  
  
Tomoyo got into the black sports car parked in the front of her home. She let her hair loose and sighed as she sat herself down. "Do you know who I'm seeing John?" she asked her driver as the wheels began to move, "Not some hairy old man who wrote 100 million books right?"  
  
"Actually miss, I believe your appointment is quite young. I heard he come from the greatest universities in England. I believe they called him a prodigy."  
  
"A prodigy hm? I bet you he's extremely stuck up, what's his name?"  
  
"I'm actually not quite sure, Eric, Ethan, Emmanuel, Eli-?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Thanks John, names aren't that important."  
  
John laughed, "Well, you're off miss, we're there. It was a quick ride wasn't it?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and waved as she got off the car. She fixed her dress and walked up a driveway of a small brick home, "This wasn't what I pictured it as." she said as she knocked the red colored door.  
  
Within minutes of the knock, a voice called, "Coming!" and the door swung open. It was a small lady, maybe in her twenties, she was pregnant too, "Ah, you must be Daidouji Tomoyo. Come on in."  
  
Tomoyo was taken back, "I'm sorry, you mustn't move around, I'll go find you a chair-"  
  
The women laughed, she had a nice laugh, it was one with their dimples showing, "Don't worry about it sweetie, just because I have this," she said rubbing her large tummy, "Doesn't mean I'm disabled, now since you're the first appointment, go right into that office," she pointed to the mahogany door.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tomoyo said, "I shouldn't have judged you like so, I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it dear, I know, I used to be just like you." She nodded and motioned Tomoyo to get into the room.  
  
Tomoyo hesitantly grabbed the doorknob. For some strange reason she was nervous, she felt as if once she went through the door, her life would change, completely. It scared her.  
  
"Doctor?" She said as she went in. The room was relatively small. It was full of many relics and books, and the typical couch was there too, the ones with an open end for the patient to lie on. That chair scared her the most, it made her feel.different.  
  
"Hello Daidouji Tomoyo." A young man said. He had the deepest blue colored hair and eyes, his smile was sweet, charming, dependable. He almost seemed too perfect for a first, no a second impression.  
  
"Hiragizawa!" Tomoyo shrieked, "What are you doing here?" She stepped back tripping on the footstool and fell to the ground.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you alright?" Hiragizawa said helping her up, "Be careful, you shouldn't be so taken back. I'm your so called psychiatrist." He smiled again, "Take a seat."  
  
"But aren't you supposed to be in England? Aren't you supposed to be in high school? This feels too awkward." Tomoyo scrunched herself into a ball onto the nearest couch, "Extremely awkward."  
  
"Well, why don't you give me a try for now, and if you still feel awkward, I'll recommend you to a different doctor, alright?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him. He's the same. He's calm and collect about everything he does, perfection was literally pouring out of his ears, "Alright," she managed to say.  
  
"So what have you been up to Tomoyo? We need to catch up on these years; It's been almost ten years since I saw you. You haven't even written to me like Sakura did."  
  
"I never felt as if I needed to, she could fill you in on everything. We're healthy, that's all you really need to know."  
  
"It doesn't seem like you are, it doesn't seem like you've been happy for a long time." Hiragizawa bent over the table and poured her a cup of tea, "Here you are, you look cold too."  
  
"Thank you," She took the ceramic mug and warmed her hands, "I guess I have to give you a try since my mother won't hear a word from me if I don't," she looked down, "She's changed a lot you know?"  
  
Eriol leaned back into his chair, "She doesn't listen to you?"  
  
She looked into her reflection in the cup, "No, it isn't that. She's just, she's just, she has a lot of priorities for me to fulfill, and I can't keep up with them, I get so tired."  
  
"You don't have to be a perfectionist Tomoyo, nobody's perfect, you know that, don't you? You should tell her that you can't do everything she wants you to, it's you life, not hers. As you are growing up, you should be making your own decisions not relying on what she does for you."  
  
"She does listen Eriol, stop making me think like this, and I'm NOT relying on her. If anything, that isn't it. I just can't say no to her, it isn't right, she's my mother! What do you want me to do?! Ignore her?!"  
  
Eriol smiled as he rubbed his chin, "You could do that. Actually, I think that's exactly what you should do." 


End file.
